hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 41 (Curiosity)
Curiosity is the forty-first episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *NATHAN finds the best way to balancing. *CHARLI practices her balancing. *KELLIE and Chats turn on a yellow torch to explore a cave. *CHARLI pretends to mine for gold. *TIM and the Hi-5 band look for a different ringtone. *CHARLI calls Kathleen on her mobile. *KATHLEEN measures her plants. *CHARLI flies like a ladybird and an eagle. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about Planet Fuffle, where a spaceship lands and two astronauts (Charli and Tim) get out, they meet two funny creatures (Kathleen and Kellie). Gallery Nathan_S5_E41.png Charli_S5_E41_1.png Kellie_S5_E41.png Charli_S5_E41_2.png Tim_S5_E41.png Charli_S5_E41_3.png Kathleen_S5_E41.png Charli_S5_E41_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E41.png Songlets ;Shapes in space Balancing, here I go Arms to the side outstretched Look straight ahead, take it slow Don't wobble around, oh, no. Balancing, here I go Arms to the side outstretched Look straight ahead, take it slow Don't wobble around, oh, no. ;Body move #01 Balancing is fun It's tricky to do Wibble, wobble, wibble, wobble You try it too. ;Word play My yellow torch, it helps me see when it's dark what's in front of me My yellow torch means I can play 'cause my yellow torch turns night to day. My yellow torch, it helps me see when it's dark what's in front of me My yellow torch means I can play 'cause my yellow torch turns night to day. Turns night to day... My yellow torch, it helps me see when it's dark what's in front of me My yellow torch means I can play 'cause my yellow torch turns night to day. ;Body move #02 I know there's gold in this rock hard ground but it's rock hard work to get it found Sweat falls of me in this dried up creek where everyday feels like a week. I know there's gold in this rock hard ground but it's rock hard work to get it found Sweat falls of me in this dried up creek where everyday feels like a week. I know there's gold in this rock hard ground but it's rock hard work to get it found Sweat falls of me in this dried up creek where everyday feels like a week. ;Making music I'm gonna ring, ring, ring I'm gonna call you today I'm gonna ring, ring, ring I'm gonna call you to say I love my ring, ring, ring-a-ding-ding. I'm gonna ring, ring, ring I'm gonna call you today I'm gonna ring, ring, ring I'm gonna call you to say I love my ring, ring, ring-a-ding-ding. ;Body move #03 Ring, ring, ring-a-ding-ding Where are you, Kathleen? Ring, ring, ring-a-ding-ding I'm calling to say hello. Ring, ring, ring-a-ding-ding Where are you, Kathleen? Ring, ring, ring-a-ding-ding I'm calling to say hello. ;Puzzles and patterns Let's look and see how big this might be Measure it up, one, two, three. Let's look and see how big this might be Measure it up, one, two, three. Let's look and see how big this might be Measure it up, one, two, three. ;Body move #04 It's a summery breeze, I flit, I fly I flutter up high in peaceful sky I could stay up here all day I could stay up here all day. It's a summery breeze, I swoop, I fly I glide up high in peaceful sky I could stay up here all day I could stay up here all day. It's a summery breeze, I swoop, I fly I glide up high in peaceful sky I could stay up here all day I could stay up here all day. ;Sharing stories Planet Fuffle's lots of fun We love to laugh and play and run And when we wanna hide, we turn around And show our fronts again and then we're found. Planet Fuffle's lots of fun We love to laugh and play and run And when we wanna hide, we turn around And show our fronts again and then we're found. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about discovering & finding out Category:Ep about curiosity Category:Ep about balancing Category:Ep about seesaws Category:Ep about weight Category:Ep about practicing Category:Ep about poses Category:Ep about torches Category:Ep about exploring Category:Ep about caves Category:Ep about stalactites & stalagmites Category:Ep about echoes Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about gold & silver Category:Ep about mines & mining Category:Ep about prospecting Category:Ep about phones & cellphones Category:Ep about ringtones Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about measuring Category:Ep about plants & planting Category:Ep about measuring tapes & rulers Category:Ep about flowers Category:Ep about water Category:Ep about flying Category:Ep about eagles Category:Ep about ladybirds Category:Ep about outer space Category:Ep about rockets & spaceships Category:Ep about planets Category:Ep about creatures Category:Ep about astronauts Category:Ep about hiding Category:Ep about toothbrushes